User blog:Jbracer2/Total Drivin AI Behaviour Study: Scotland 2
Introduction: Scotland 2 is a much more unpredictable level in comparison with Scotland 1, but what we see is a dominant performance from AI Roberts. However, it's very important to note that this race has incredibly varied results in comparison with the previous level. I will delve into each of the eight different AI drivers' performances in Scotland 2, including anything noteworthy. A reminder to all that my findings apply to Total Drivin and AI performance can vary slightly between Total Drivin and Grand Tour Racing '98. For a new player this blog will be difficult to understand, and I would suggest visiting this page to comprehend it better: https://gtr98.wordpress.com/2014/07/20/hometracker/. AI Xu: AI Xu's performance is improved somewhat in comparison with Scotland 1. He has a pretty average performance, occasionally managing to finish on the podium, with a lack of consistency in results. AI Rossi: 'In Total Drivin, AI Rossi's odd behaviour from GTR98, where he would end up getting lapped due to coming to a standstill multiple times in Lap 2 and 3, is fixed. The results from my study show he frequently makes his way through the field but with less success in comparison with Scotland 1. He tends to finish in 3rd place behind the 1st/2nd HomeTrackers. 'AI Morgen: It seems both Non-HomeTrackers are programmed to underperform in this level, especially AI Morgen, who makes very little ground in the race due to frequent mistakes. His best chance appears to be if the player chooses Rossi, where he can finish in the mid-positions. Otherwise, he only seems to be able to finish ahead of the 5th HT (usually AI Ivanov) due to frequent mistakes. AI Ahmed: AI Ahmed's performance between the first two Scotland levels has not changed much. He does however appear to stand a much better chance of capitalising on AI Lumiere's mistakes, as shown by the below results table. Spends the last part of his race holding off a charging AI Rossi in most cases. 'AI Baptiste: '''AI Baptiste performs relatively poorly in this level, just like AI Morgen, with the nature of the track not favouring the heavyweight vehicles of the two teams. Both once again struggle and find themselves battling with each other. However, if the player chooses Roberts, things get pretty interesting as there is an increased number of crashes between the AI in the opening stages of the race. As you can see from the results table, Baptiste somehow managed to win the race, showing it's a bit of a lottery who will win with the dominant AI Roberts removed. 'AI Ivanov: 'AI Ivanov is the worst AI in this level. His performance is much improved from his snail-like pace in Scotland 1, but it's still not enough to make any real strong impression. 'AI Roberts: 'Here is the most dominant driver in this race, AI Roberts. He leads from start to finish regardless of who the human player chooses and is considerably more successful than AI Lumiere, who he will pull away from with ease. His performance is so great in the first two laps that by the time he comes to slow in the final lap, his margin over AI Rossi is so large that it is impossible for him to lose his position. 'AI Lumiere: '''AI Lumiere is not a strong opponent in this race. He appears to frequently collide with AI around him at the start of the race due to differing acceleration speeds, especially when the human player is Roberts, causing him to lose multiple positions. Therefore, he is not a strong replacement for AI Roberts as 1st HT. You can see from the results that he even managed to finish last of the AI drivers in one race due to these collisions, with incredibly mixed results. If he can remain unperturbed then he will comfortably finish P2. Here is my table of results which I created during my study of the AI Behaviour in Scotland 2. I chose a different team each time, allowing the AI to race without interference from myself and recording where each AI driver finished. SC2-1 is the first race and SC2-2 is a new race having restarted with a different team and so on. N/A indicates the team I was using for that race. Category:Blog posts